I Could Fall In Love
by Komander Kool
Summary: Left in the NyanNyan, wonder why Misa gave her forehead a soft knock on the head after she summoned Hikaru to battle?


**I Could Fall In Love**

_A/N: This adaptation happens on the Macross Episode: Drop Out where Hikaru and Misa ended up at the Nyan Nyan. Here's my take on why Misa gave herself a soft knock on her head after sending Hikaru to flight when the sirens sounded. The scene is set at Selena's hit song "I Could Fall In Love" under Misa's point of view. Texts in italics are words inside Misa's mind. No beta on this so please be gentle with corrections especially the Spanish section._

"Lt. Ichijo... go on ahead. I'll find someone to watch the restaurant..." Misa summoned Hikaru as the sirens seemed to continue bleating just as when they were starting to enjoy their tea and a simple conversation.

"Roger!"

And Hikaru ran for the door and made his way towards Prometheus.

"_If only there was another way for me to escape this awkward feeling when I'm with you, Hikaru, but being with you makes me so weak… I might lose myself to you…" _Misa thought as she watched the young Lieutenant go.

_**I could lose my heart tonight**_

_**If you don't turn and walk away**_

_**'Cause the way I feel I might**_

_**Lose control and let you stay**_

_Earlier…_

"I always run into this place. Thank God this place didn't receive much damage!" Hikaru described the state of the Lynn's restaurant Nyan-Nyan.

Hikaru and Misa had taken a stroll on the streets of Macross after the emergency meeting with the top brass of the ship along with the alien defectors. They thought it would be a breather after another day of battle.

Now, probably as a form of diversion from the daily life of war, they volunteered to watch over the restaurant and sent the parents of Kaifun to the hospital. When they entered the Lynn's restaurant, they were compelled to at least tidy up the place. Somehow, it was spared from total damage during the battle but nevertheless, received a few bumps here and there.

"_Why do I feel this way about him, especially now that I'm with him?" _Misa thought to herself as she tidied a table.

Occasionally she would glance at Hikaru, scanning him from head to foot, watching him mop the floor. Likewise Hikaru was also giving her glances and he smiled at her while doing so.

"Well, I'm done in here!" Hikaru called out to Misa.

"Me too!" Misa replied as she carried the pail and wash cloth towards the kitchen.

_**'Cause I could take you in my arms**_

_**And never let go**_

"Hang on! I'll get us some tea!" Misa vanished into the kitchen.

"_Is this how it would feel sharing a place with him?"_

_**I could fall in love with you**_

_**I could fall in love with you**_

"Okay!" Hikaru acknowledged.

Misa left him standing in the middle of the dining area. Hikaru noticed Minmay's picture frame hanging crooked on the wall.

As Misa was on her way back to the dining area, he noticed Hikaru staring at Minmay's picture and saw him fix it.

"_He's really so fixated on her but I think I got the upper hand here. Let me take him away from her for a moment!" _

"Here we go!"

Hikaru, surprised, faced Misa and then sat next to her.

"Go ahead!" Misa offered the tea as she herself sat by the table facing Hikaru.

"Sure! Thanks!"

_**I can only wonder how**_

_**Touching you would make me feel**_

_**But if I take that chance right now**_

_**Tomorrow will you want me still**_

_**So I should keep this to myself**_

_**And never let you know**_

_**I could fall in love with you**_

_**I could fall in love with you**_

"_I might get carried away with this feeling welling up inside me… gotta find an escape… For now, I can't trust my heart! If I let go now, what would he think of me?"_

Misa started a conversation, hoping to draw her away from what she was feeling. "Strange, isn't it? Those who had nothing to do with this war, no, the civilians who I thought would be helpless in this conflict may be the key to end it all."

Misa hoped Hikaru would bite into the conversation as well but didn't expect the response that came from Hikaru.

"Anyway, don't you want to go to the hospital too? Just admit it, you're worried about Kaifun, right?"

"_Of all things to say… Hikaru… why bring up Kaifun in the conversation! He's nothing! Just a bad diversion I should've realized earlier. Anyway, time to put an end to this."_

"It's ok, I had been really concerned about him... but all the defection uproar made me totally forget about him."

Hikaru gave a quizzical look at Misa. But Misa continued.

"In the end, it's all because he looks like someone I was once in love with but he hates me because I'm a soldier. I even doubted the way the military does things. Hearing someone who's so opposed to war was a real shock."

Hikaru continued to listen intently and with care.

"Probably like what those defectors felt when they learned of living in peace. When I realized that their arrival... may have given us a way to end this war... I suddenly felt a little drained."

"Is that so?" Hikaru didn't seem to believe what she said.

"_So that's how you want to play things huh! Okay, I got something up my sleeves too!" _Misa thought of getting back, and this time with a bait.

_**And I know it's not right**_

_**And I guess I should try to do what I should do**_

_**But I could fall in love, fall in love with you**_

_**I could fall in love with you**_

"Is that so strange a thing to say? Kaifun will never be interested in me, besides he has his love ones, his parents and Minmay, too."

"Huh?" Hikaru was taken aback at the mention of Minmay's name.

"Haven't you told her how you feel?" _"Here goes! It's gonna be uneasy for me but I have to try..."_

Hikaru lifted his eyes towards Minmay's picture frame as he spoke.

"That doesn't matter, does it?" Hikaru replied.

"You still haven't, have you?" Misa followed-up like an interrogating officer.

"How can you expect her to know how you feel if you don't tell her?"

"Do you want Kaifun to take her away from you?" Misa yelled.

"If you don't tell her, you'll regret it later!"

Hikaru closed his eyes as he felt the pain in his heart. Misa's words had truth in it and it hurts. Misa noticed Hikaru's reaction and regretted what she just did.

_"I think I went overboard! I think I forgot that I'm here not to push him towards Minmay..."_

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell like that. But when I see you, I just..."

The sirens sounded.

"_feel the pain inside you, I want to ease and woo you away from it… to tell you that " _Misa continued in her thoughts.

"Lt. Ichijo... go on ahead. I'll find someone to watch the restaurant..." Misa summoned Hikaru as the sirens seemed to continue bleating just as when they were starting to enjoy their tea and a simple conversation.

"Roger!"

And Hikaru ran for the door and made his way towards Prometheus.

"_If only there was another way for me to escape this awkward feeling when I'm with you, Hikaru, but being with you makes me so weak… I might lose myself to you…" _Misa thought as she watched the young Lieutenant go.

"_Hey! Why did I do that? Was that me pushing him to run after Minmay? Am I kidding myself? When all this time, I am falling in love with him?"_

Misa scolded herself in her thoughts and gave her forehead a soft "knock".

_**Siempre estoy sonando en ti**_

_**Besando mis labios, acariciando mi piel**_

_**Abrazandome con ansias locas**_

_**Imaginando que me amas**_

_**Como yo podia amar a ti.**_

_**(translation:**_

_**I'm always dreaming of you**_

_**kissing my lips, caressing my skin**_

_**Hugging me with crazy longings**_

_**Imagining that you love me**_

_**The way that I could love you)**_

Misa secured the Nyan-Nyan and rushed to the bridge. It was a relief for the rest of the crew.

"Skull Leader... Take it easy..." Misa immediately contacted Hikaru.

"Roger." Hikaru promptly replied.

"You're sure polite today!" _"I think we could get along!"_

Hikaru gave a shy smile at Misa's remarks. She did not miss that one through the monitor.

"Is that so?" Hikaru replied as he scanned the blackness of space for the enemy.

"Here they come..."

"_Hikaru, be careful…" _Misa looked intently on the monitors.

Hikaru signalled the rest of the squadron.

The Skull Squadron had little difficulty in dealing with the enemy pods. When Hikaru saw that there were no more enemies in the proximity of the Macross and as confirmed by the bridge, he gave a deep breath.

"Looks like it's over"

"Captain Hayase, please don't tell me there are more small forces like this inbound."

"Doesn't look like it!"

"How long is this going to last?"

"Who knows? The enemy only knows war, right? But we have to stop it someday"

"Right!"

"Yes. We have to end it as soon as we can!"

"_And hopefully, find a lasting peace where I hope I could tell you how I have fallen for you Hikaru!"_ Misa continued in her thought.

_**So I should keep this to myself**_

_**And never let you know**_

_**I could fall in love with you**_

_**I could fall in love with you**_

_**I could fall in love, I could fall in love**_

_**With you...**_


End file.
